


A Good Rebirth

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Jaws of Hakkon DLC, post-Crestwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: For the prompt: "Wood that holds memories." On gods who've been trapped, gods who've been killed, and gods who've returned.





	A Good Rebirth

An unfamiliar bird call in the night, and far below the camp in the trees, something lumbers through the undergrowth. Hakkon’s appearance hadn’t phased the forest’s inhabitants for long.

Lavellan sits on the edge of the camp’s platform, turning a wooden bead over between her fingers, carved with the branches of Mythal, a match for the other seven beads still woven into her hair. Her sister’s carving, like a piece of the old aravel to carry with her.

“Do you think our gods could return this way?” she asks. “Kill a dragon, get your god back. So simple, I’m a little jealous.”

Solas is silent beside her. She half expects him to object to that _our, our gods_ , even now, after Mythal, now that the gods are _real_ , really real, in her head and in her bones and controlling her body real; after all this time walking through the temples of his ancestors, all his arguing with human witches and human scholars. But maybe he’s finally growing a little less twisted up inside himself, this flat-ear of hers. When he does speak, he says, “If you’re thinking of killing Mythal… I’ve heard many stories of people who tried to kill the one who held their geas. It rarely ends well.”

The voices from the Well would agree with him, to the extent that she can understand them. "Yeah, well. I like a challenge.”

Hundreds of years Hakkon had been trapped in that form, with all those generations of Avvar still praying to him all that time, still keeping his memory. She wonders if he’d heard them, on some level; wonders how much was the dragon and how much was the god, how much of Mythal is Mythal and how much is the body she’s trapped in.

“Like the Avvar said. Give her a good rebirth.” 

But from the look on his face, you’d think they were breaking up all over again. She’s only thinking out loud, turning over the events of a long day, the death and rebirth of one god - but it really seems to bother him.

“Come on, you’ve already helped me kill one god,” she says. “What’s one more?”

“What if what returns doesn’t meet your expectations?”

That’s not what she’d expected his objection to be, not when he’d tried to help Cole in much the same way, trying to untangle the spirit from the person he’d gotten tangled up in. She’d have thought he’d want to do at least as much for Mythal. Out of historical interest if nothing else.

The pattern of Mythal’s branches is familiar under her thumb, turning her sister’s bead over in her hand.


End file.
